Huntresses of The Mojave
by JustAnotherDeathclaw
Summary: Ruby, Blake, and Yang find themselves in a strange world where everything is practically destroyed, and almost everything is out to kill, after being picked up by a strange ship. Without their weapons, without their semblances, and without anything had before, they must rely on the help of a courier to get by. Fallout and RWBY, Ships will be included later on. M for Fallout


Hello, my RWBY and Fallout fans alike! I'm writing this for both communities equally, though mostly those who have played and seen both. A lot of things would make much more sense on both sides if you've seen RWBY and Played at least Fallout New Vegas. Yes, I am using my personal favorite, and much to the community too, Although keeping some of the newer things added in 4. Example, the power armor system, which made the whole aspect of power armor better and more realistic in my eyes.

Now, I did have a Fallout 4 and RWBY crossover before, but that was bad... so i deleted it. I'm starting anew with Fallout and RWBY. Hopefully much better, and longer. though that does mean I'll take even longer to write. Also, I should mention, If you're reading this,I normally take a while to update. I'm normally busy with stuff like games, and schoolwork mostly. But, the school year is almost over so SUMMER WILL BE FILLED WITH FANFICTIONS! Or at least, I hope... I've been binging Supernatural, so that could cause a hinderance to my writing...

anyway, I don't think i need to explain much more. Without further adue, Let's get on with the story.

Ships will be involved.

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

 _Planet Remnant - In the Middle of a Random (safe) Forest - 20:03 hours - Team RWBY_

Ruby was practically Jumping in her spot as she watched the campsite being finished. In case you were wondering, she had managed to convince her team a camping trip would do them good. And it seemed like it would be fun. Recently, Ruby had tried to become the best leader she could become, in the best way she saw possible. Buying a book on how to do it. If you couldn't guess, it mentioned doing stuff, such as camping, as a team.

Weiss was the hardest to manage to convince. But somehow, she was persuaded in the end. Ruby also thought Blake wouldn't be too easy, but there wasn't any arguing from her. Really Weiss was the only one that needed any work. Yang looked around towards Ruby once she finished setting up the tent.

"It's ready." Ruby smiled and nodded.

"great!" She watched as Weiss made her way over to the tent.

"Am I allowed in yet?" She asked. "The bugs are getting annoying."

"Bugs? I haven't had a single one come near me yet." Blake said while she stood up and put her book away. Yang shrugged.

"Yeah same here. Sorry ice queen." Yang responded. Weiss mumbled something under her breath that Blake didn't even seem to catch. Ruby sighed.

"Alright, enough arguing!" Ruby reached into her bag she brought, and pulled out various materials you'd need to make the one thing everyone loves- Smores. She carried it over to where Yang had set up the fire pit. She made Yang do everything, naturally.

Yang walked over. "Let me _start_ the fire, okay?" Ruby waited a second before nodding.

"Alright..." she sat down and set the stuff down for the smores. Yang then started on the fire. Blake sat close to the area, watching Yang as she started the fire. Weiss sighed and sat near Ruby. They were partners after all. Ruby had already opened one of the bags of marshmallows and was munching on them. she turned, with half a marshmallow sticking out her mouth, to Weiss, pulling one out of the bag and offering it to her. Weiss hesitated before taking it and eating half of it. They were the big ones, so she couldn't eat the whole marshmallow.

Yang laughed as the fire started. "It's alive!" Blake looked up at the fire before continuing with her book. Yang sat next to her. "Hey Ruby, can i get some of that stuff?" Ruby nodded and tossed her one of the unopened bags, she had already eaten half of her bag. Yang grabbed the bag, and the chocolate, and the graham crackers as they were tossed to her in that order.

Ruby swallowed her current marshmallow and spoke up. "See? Isn't this nice?" she said, mainly to Weiss, who responded by mumbling,

"I know better ways to spend my time." Ruby pouted jokingly and turned away while Yang chuckled.

"What do you have against camping ice queen?" she said to which Weiss said,

"It's dirty, there's bugs, and it really isn't all too fun. We could be doing something better with our time, like training or studying." Yang waved her off.

"Ah, you're no fuuun." She said while Weiss just paid no mind, though shaking her head.

Ruby then spoke up with a mouthful of marshmallow, quickly turning to face the rest of them. she pointed at something off in the distance, it looked like something crashing from space. "Guys look!" It wasn't that far off, which was the main cause for alarm. all they managed to see was it impacting about a mile off, which cause Yang to be the first up.

"Lets go see what it is!" Ruby's eyes lit up as she immediately readied her dear crescent rose, Blake sighed and stood up, putting her book away, and Weiss stayed put.

"That's a bad idea."

"Fine, then don't come!" Yang said as she and Ruby rushed off first. Blake glanced at her and shrugged.

"I'm just humoring them, so stay behind if you want." She then ran after them. Weiss just sat there and sighed. There most likely wasn't anything dangerous, and even if there was, they could definitely handle it. So she sat there.

Ruby and Yang were there almost immediately, Ruby looking at what seemed to be a decently large chunk of ship. On fire and everything. it landed and impacted atleast 15 feet into the ground. Blake made it there and looked.

"Maybe we should leave whatever this is alone..." Blake said looking back to Ruby and Yang. Yang shook her head.

"hm... nah." Blake just sighed and looked at Yang. She turned to Ruby.

"Ruby...?"

"No! I want to investigate!" Blake shook her head. 'I should've stayed with Weiss...' she thought to herself. Then suddenly, everyone's movements were interrupted by a greenish beam of light coming down... And everyone going up. Ruby looked around frantically and Yang quickly looked to Blake.

"What's going on!?"

"How should I know?" she said as she looked around, her vision steadily growing fuzzier and blacker. This is why you don't mess around with weird crashing ship parts... And they all went out.

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

Rumbling... alot of it... wait... more rumbling. The hell is going on? Yang started to wake up at the same time as Ruby and Blake. They were all wearing nothing but their undergarments. This situation was... awkward. Yang immediately shot up and looked around as an explosion and screaming sounded through the area. This also brought up the other two. Ruby looked around at everyone before blushing. "Why aren't you two wearing anything!?" Blake blushed and looked around as Yang spoke.

"Why aren't you?!"

"Guy's I don't think our clothes are the biggest problem here!" Ruby and Yang looked to Blake, then to the forcefield that just went out. and then to the giant hole in the side of wherever they were. They were crashing. whatever they were in, was crashing. Ruby frantically looked around.

"Where is crescent rose?!" Onto the most pressing concerns first, obviously. Blake nearly facepalmed so hard it could've been heard around the globe.

"Where is anything we had?" Yang went on.

"Slightly better, but still not what we need to worry about guys!" Blake said as the ship shook violently. It hit land. Everyone was immediately flung into a wall from the impact and knocked unconscious.

And it came again, they all started slowly waking up... but in the same room. all on the floor of a hotel-esque place, if not badly run down, with individual blankets for each of them. Blake was first up, Yang was snoring like nothing ever happened... wait, did anything even happen? Blake stood up and was still wearing only her undergarments. It was unlikely everything was just a dream. She looked to Ruby, who was hugging her pillow. She sighed and then immediately Jumped to facing the direction of the voice that just spoke, it was feminine sounding.

"I see you're finally up." She said, standing in the doorway. She wore a trenchcoat over top of a green chest plate, with same colored shoulder pads over the trenchcoat. she had grey colored pants, green shingaurds, and black boots on. she had a strange, large and bulky device on her left forearm. it was tan colored, and showed a cartoonish looking mascot. The woman also had a gas mask looking helmet with red eye pieces.

"Who... are you?" Blake asked cautiously. The woman stood straight up.

"I'm the one who found you in the crash, and saved you. I picked you three up and brought you back here." Blake looked the woman over before looking around the room.

"Where is here?"

"The presidential suite of the lucky 38." Lucky 38? Blake had never heard of such a place.

"And... where is that?"

"the Vegas Strip..." She hadn't heard of that either. The woman saw Blake's confused look and decided to do some questioning of her own. "You're not from around here, are you?" Blake shook her head. She liked to assume that. It was one of the few options that made sense. The woman nodded. It wasn't too far fetched she wasn't even from this planet, as she had just found a crashed alien ship, along with aliens firing strange weapons at her. and not to mention... the chick had cat ears. Sure it could've just been a mutation of some sort, but she doubted it.

"Okay then... Come on over here. I can tell you a bit about where you are, and you can tell me about where you're from." Blake nodded slowly. the woman removed her helmet to reveal her short cut naturally red hair, blue eyes, and the single scar she had on her forehead. "And you can call me Rose. What's your name?"

"Blake..."

"Hiya Blake. Now get your friends up, There's quite a long story behind all this, and you all may need to hear it if you want to understand what's going on. Oh, and there's a trunk of clothes on the wall. You might want to get some on." Blake nodded and looked back at the wall and immediately went to the trunk as Rose walked out of the guest room. Rummaging through she found a blue jumpsuit with leather armor decorating it, and a yellow 13 on the back.

It would work. She put it on and then looked to Ruby and Yang, Yang was waking up now. For once, Ruby was the _last_ one up. Yang looked around. "Blake-?"

"Get up, get some clothes, and wait for Ruby and me." Blake then went to wake Ruby up. Yang slowly stood up and yawned. She looked to the trunk of clothes and decided to investigate as well. she found some reinforced combat armor at the bottom of the trunk and decided to put that on. Ruby looked at them both as she walked over. Without a single word, she began rummaging through the chest. All of the armor was so cool.

While Ruby searched, Yang spoke to Blake. "Why are we putting on armor?"

"Because it's your only clothing option. Look, there was a woman that said she saved us from that crash... and apparently we're not even on Remnant anymore."

"Wait what?" Yang said, now shocked.

"Yeah... Look, Rose-"

"Rose?"

"That's what she said her name was... She said to wake you two up and meet her outside. she was gonna tell us what's going on. Where we are. Important stuff we should probably know." Yang looked at Blake for a second before sighing.

"And how do we know she's not dangerous?"

"She was calm and unarmed, she even showed her face, and she definitely doesn't seem like someone who'd want to do any harm."

Yang was about to speak up again before Ruby stumbled over. "This is heavy!" She said as she regained her balance. She was wearing an NCR Ranger uniform. The first thought that crossed Blake's mind was how similar it was to Rose's armor. She really didn't expect Ruby of all people to choose differently though. Ruby just didn't have a helmet.

Blake nodded. "Come on. Yang. Ruby." Blake started walking out the room and the other two followed along. out in the corridor stood Rose, helmet still off and no where in sight, talking to some weird robot by the elevator. The robot spoke up and Rose turned to the others when it did.

"Howdy!"

Rose saw Ruby quickly run over to the robot and start examining it. The robot did nothing against it. "hey..." she looked at Ruby. "That's Victor." Ruby looked up at her.

"Are you Rose?" She nodded. Ruby looked her over and then watched as Rose walked over to Yang and Blake. Blake started the introductions.

"This is Yang, and the one you just talked to is Ruby." Rose looked between them.

"Alright. I think you heard my name earlier, so I won't waste your time." She held out her hand and Yang shook it.

"Hi..."

"Well, if you all are ready, follow me. Victor, could you take us down?" She said while walking to the elevator.

"Sure thing." Victor let them all walk in before taking the elevator down with them.

It was a silent ride, Until they got out, and out of the casino. Ruby looked around in awe and Yang, slightly confused. Where were they?

"Now, first things first. I'm sure you all want to know where you are, and rightfully so..." She looked at the device on her arm, flipped a couple switches, and pressed a couple buttons, and suddenly her helmet materialized onto her head. She let her arm down. "Let's start simple." she turned to face the confused, shocked, and in awe group. "Welcome, to the Mojave Wasteland!"

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

 **Well then,** that nicely concludes the first chapter eh?

I don't have much to say for this authors note. I guess...

If you have suggestions for plot elements i'd be happy to listen. suggestions in general, really. I'd like to mention, Rose hasn't completed the main storyline, but instead just killed Benny and continued on with life. After that she did lonesome road, stopping the nuke. we take off a little while after that, not even a week though.

also i decided to get creative. The ship that crashed into Remnant was a piece of the one you bomb in Mothership Zeta from Fallout 3. another ship was sent to preserve the debris of one of their own motherships.

If you have any complaints, feel free to comment. I happily take constructive criticisms, as it helps me to get better as a writer, and helps to improve the story being written.

If you like the story, feel free to comment too! I'm also happy for stuff along those lines.

and remember, suggestions are greatly appreciated. I'll take any suggestions into consideration.

Thank you all for reading and being around!

This is JustAnotherDeathclaw, signing off.


End file.
